


Mother by Moonlight

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Stalker - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Mother by Moonlight

I set my VSK down on its butt, leaning on the mossy stone as i raised my magnification, my dark arms spread over the wall in front of me as i turned my tall ears to listen, my mask searching for any sign of the sound i heard a moment earlier, eventually picking up a huge horned figure slowly trundling through the built up brick houses beneath me, his absolutely massive body a queer red color as i zoomed in to watch his chiseled features, two green eyes glowing in the dusk back at me as he seemed to look for something between the crumbling buildings of the outer zone, i tapped my finger claw quietly on the gray stone under my hands as i squinted and switched between visual filters in my tactical mask, trying to make sense of this strange muscular mutant, my eyes drawn up to his wide and thick horns crowning his head, almost giving him a buffalo appearance, my heart started beating a bit faster as he wandered slowly towards my towering structure, giving my loins a strange jolt of attraction as i saw his wide chest moving through the night, his thick frame bulging with confident power as he started looking into the building i was scouting from, i bit my lip as strange lust rushed through my head, my suit seeming particularly tight around my swollen breasts as i thought of what he hid between those bull legs of his.

I quietly picked up my rifle and slung it behind me as i started sneaking down the stairs of the barely held together house, the ancient wood creaking under my soft paws as i looked around the room and turned to go out the back entrance, a huge red hand stopping me in my tracks as i gasped and flailed my totally surprised arms, the bull horned mutant pulling me out of the building and holding me up high as i grabbed his arm, gasping for air as he squeezed around my neck, gurgling moans escaping my lips as i dangled helplessly in his enormous grip, i felt my pussy wetting my suit as my face turned red under my mask, barely able to breathe as the creature inspected his catch, my sensitive ears picking up his big nose smelling my scent, i hugged his arm as he lifted me high to press his nose into my crotch, my sex rewarding him with another gush of panicked arousal as i felt a huge wet tongue sliding against my barely covered slit, my thick thighs crossing over his snout as i gasped and shivered, my mind a mess of jumbled thoughts as i wondered what the fuck was going on, half expecting to feel his teeth sinking into me at any second, half wanting to undress for that tongue caressing my most sensitive place.

I gasped loudly as he finally let me down from his iron hand, steadying myself on all fours in front of him as i felt the blood rushing through my choked head, i panted deeply as i turned my jackal head up to stare at the huge figure standing hard in front of me, my jaw dropping as i saw a cock like no one had ever imagined, a red shaft of such gigantic proportions one could easily mistake it for an arm at first glance, its knobbled head dripping with potent smelling pre as i locked eyes with the mutant, his green desire shooting through my aching body as i felt myself leaking all over my quivering thighs, i pulled the mask off my head, revealing my subtly striped jackal snout as i slowly made my way towards the tip dangling like a lure for me, my blue eyes looking up at his imposing face high above me as i instinctually opened my drooling maw, my crystal clear white teeth shining like a welcoming beacon for him in the darkness as i steadied myself beneath him, my knees feeling the cool dew on the grass surrounding us as i slipped my lips over his throbbing erection.

My legs shivered as i tasted his feral lust dripping onto my tongue, i slid my maw over the huge length with a groan as i felt his tip pushing into my throat, my eyes turning back in my head as he put his massive hand on my head, shoving every inch of that monstrous girth in between my lips, my diamond nipples rubbing against the rubber off my suit as i took his shaft, stretching to the limit as i raised a paw to feel the bulge inside my throat, drooling over his member as i felt him grabbing my hair, helplessly sliding back and forth on his erection, my dark blue lipstick smearing all over his veiny cock as i shuddered and came from the sheer overwhelming girth fucking my face, my mind drifting off into timeless ecstasy as i became his perfect supple little fucktoy, my eyes only straightening out and locking with his own as he started pumping load after load of thick cum down my throat, flooding my stomach with seed as i felt my pussy gushing with arousal, my legs crossing and shaking as i came again for him, my nose covered in cum and spit as i blew bubbles on top of his shaft, eventually letting out a huge gasp for air as he let me slip off his cock, my face hitting the ground between his legs as i panted and tried to breathe, my throat still gaping wide after him


End file.
